Sapphire Black
***Sapphire Black is not a real person in the Harry Potter World. She is the imaginary daughter of Sirius and Teresa Black. I have recieved many requests to make a page for her so I have. All the Marauders and their spouses are alive in this page, '' '' Early Life Sapphire Black is born to Sirius and Teresa Black on December 10th, 1983. When she was little, she looked a lot like her mother when she was young. However, as she grew up, she began to look more like her father. Her parents used to live near Godric's Hollow, but moved to Hogsmeade shortly before Sapphire was born. She had a comfortable childhood, especially since she lived near Honeydukes and the Three Broomsticks. She has a Firebolt Broomstick, and a Great Horned Owl, whom she calls Jupiter. Sapphire is an excellent Beater in Quidditch, and she's also good at the piano and violin. She has a younger brother, Icarus, who is six years younger than her. Life at Hogwarts Year 1 Sapphire was sorted into Gryffindor, and was very pleased. She was very popular, and had many friends. She found that she was good at Potions, Herbology, DADA, and Transfiguartion, but not so good at History of Magic and Charms. During this year, there was a Yule Ball, and to Saphire's surprise, she was asked by a Ravenclaw fourth year to be his date to the Ball. Year 2 Since Sapphire's DADA teacher was terrible, she joined Dumbledore's Army. When the Quidditch Team's Beaters left Hogwarts early, Sapphire joined the team as a Beater. For her extra classes next year, she chose Divination and Study of Ancient Runes, Year 3 Sapphire's Divination classes were terrible, but besides that, her classes were pretty fun. Although she was a bit sad that the D.A was over, she eventually got over it. Year 4 It was this year in which Snape, her father's enemy, became Headmaster. Sapphire became the new Quidditch Captain for her team, since Harry Potter wasn't in school. Since all students were required to take a Muggle Studies class, Sapphire happily dropped her Divination class, although she began to hate Muggle Studies. During the Battle of Hogwarts, she was upset when her parents refused to let her fight. Her 'Uncle' Remus suggested that she, along with Ginny Weasley, wait in the Room of Requirement until the fight was over, so they'd know what was going on. Year 5 In this year, Sapphire learned how to cast the Patronus charm, and discovered that her patronus was a Tiger. She also took her O.W.Ls, which she was sure she passed. Sapphire was also a prefect. Year 6 Sapphire passed Herbology, Potions, DADA, and Transfiguration for her O.W.Ls. Since she wanted to be a performer when she graduated Hogwarts, and no certain classes were required for that, she was free to attend any class. Year 7 Sapphire was sad that her final year had came, but won the Quidditch Cup. She was also Head Girl. After Hogwarts After Sapphire graduated from Hogwarts, she became an overnight sensation. She really had a talent for music, and soon, she was more popular than Celestina Warbeck. She still remained great friends with Ursa Lupin, Harry and Ginny Potter, and Ron and Hermionie Weasley. Gallery Sapphire.jpg Sb2.jpg Sb.jpg|Young Sapphire sapphire-4.jpg sapphire-5.jpg sapphire-6.jpg sapphire-7.jpg|Sirius's sketch of his daughter sapphire-8.jpg|Sapphire studying for NEWTs